Just Bella's Dream
by Funny-Luv200
Summary: You can hang onto love with your heart. But you also have to deal with the pain that comes with it. My first story EVER! I hope you enjoy. :


Just Bella's Dream

The sky was a beautiful light blue; nice and well made clouds floating around. The day was perfect. Perfect for a special wedding. Bella looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Her dress was a creamy white, looking brilliant against her light but flawless skin. Her dress was long, with a nice decorated pattern embroidered all around it. She still remembered the day she and her finance had picked out the dress: laughing, playfully teasing each other, and all sorts of passionate kisses. She sighed at the memory, wishing she could relive the moment all over again.

All that happiness, it was blissfully paradise. Everything was all right until the letter had came. That letter ruined everything: their lives, their families and most important their happiness. It took all that from them. Bella moved across the room, toward her soon-to-be husband's wardrobe. She opened the first drawer and let her fingertips brush lightly across the white army letter. Her finance had enrolled in the army a long time ago; trying to prove himself a hero. His father had died fighting, and to honor his death, his son decided to follow in his footsteps. Of course Bella was none too happy, but that's what he wanted, and as a good partner, she finally gave up; granting him his permission o leave.

Edward. Gone. Left two years ago and returned only twice to ask for marriage and to pick her white dress. Bella put the letter back, knowing that if she read it again, she'll start crying and she couldn't; she already had her make-up on. She looked at herself once again before she walked outside and into the morning sun.

_It was two weeks after she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

Bella swiftly moved down her porch steps, picking up the ends of her dress as not to step on it. Her heels clicked on the driveway as she made her way over to the car. With her small and fragile hand she opened the door and was greeted by her finance's brother, Emmett who would be driving her to the church. She carefully sat down in the back, getting nervous by each passing second.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Bella knew why she was nervous and it wasn't because she was getting married. Her finance was still in war. When he had asked her to marry him, he said he'll appear in the church in a 'grand' entrance. Edward would leave the army a few days before the wedding and travel back to his hometown, waiting for the right moment to walk in the church. Where his Bella will be waiting. Then they'll go to their honeymoon, Isle Esme, and make passionate love. Or so that's what he had said. Now, sitting in the car, she waited and wondered whether he'll really live up to his promise.

Emmett pulled to a stop and turned back toward Bella, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded her thanks and appreciation and carefully opened the door. Bella met up with her father, Charlie and she took his arm, waiting for _the _moment to arrive.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

Bella swallowed down a lump in her throat and looked up smiling. She clutched her tiny fists around her red flowers and took a deep breath. As she took her first step forward, her father gasped and pulled her back.

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Bella felt her heart stop beating and watched her hands release her delicate flowers. Unfortunately gravity didn't stop just because her heart did. She looked on as one of the generals got out of the truck and walked toward her and her father who steadied her. The general looked grave and he winced as he saw how Bella was dressed. A white gown.

"I'm sorry miss," he said, "but when Edward Cullen was coming over here, he was ambushed by the enemy and he didn't make it. He died, wearing his tuxedo and holding a white and red rose."

Bella let out a sob and fell to her knees. She cried and pounded her hands into the ground, crying out his name, begging for him to come back. Her only love....

_Baby, why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

Charlie felt down to his knees along side of his daughter and tenderly put his arm around her. She felt cold and so fragile as if she was dying as well.

She heard people whispering, screams and cries but she blocked all that out. She could on;y think of one thing right now.

"Edward....." she whispered into her heart.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

Bella looked down at herself. Her dress was smudged and wrinkled yet she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Her heart, her soul, felt like shattering glass. Glass that cut and bruised her that she didn't have nothing else to do but scream out, calling for her lover, begging him to saver her form this hell. The hell **she **created from her lover's death.

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

People gathered around her, trying to lift her up, trying to comfort her. Yet others left; she wasn't eh only one hurting. Through the mist of the crowd, Bella saw her lover's family crying and hugging one another. Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie. Bella slowly turned her head, trying to locate her best friend and sister, Alice. Searching with her heart instead of her eyes, she found Alice. She was right in front of her, all this time. She stood right above Bella, with permanent tear stains on her check, as she looked at Bella tenderly. She understood Bella, she knew what she was going through. Even though it may not have been the same pain as losing a fiancée to a brother, the pain was still visible and fresh.

Instinctively, the bride reached up to touch the bridesmaid's hand. Surprisingly their skin was so soft yet strong and firm. Alice nodded once and she pulled Bella up, something no one had been able to do. Enveloping her in a hug, Bella cried into Alice's welcoming shoulder. She wrapped her hands around her slim waist and Alice did the same. Together they faced the pain.

For several of minutes they stood like that, in the middle of the walkway holding on to one another and crying. As others screamed, the preacher man came out and suddenly everyone was silenced.

"Everyone, I have heard of the news. I am very sorry and so let's go inside and mourn our loved one". He sad. Everybody looked around and very slowly, as they were sleepwalkers, they moved forward. Men in tuxedos, and women in gowns moved forward as they cried and held on to their spouses.

Gently, Bella pulled away from Alice and looked into her eyes. She didn't want to go inside and talk about death, it'll be too much for them. Yet Alice wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her forward. Bella's feet didn't want to cooperate and so she was dragged into the church. The church was very pretty, made of gold, and expensive patterns outlines the walls. Pictures of angels hung on eh wall, with white ribbons at the end of each pew. Bella looked around aimlessly, remembering how she had decorated the church herself, feeling the happiest woman on earth. But now it was all over...even the church decorations: what had caused her so much happiness now handed her pain.

With Charlie on her right and Alice on her left, the bride walked all the way forward and sat on the first pew of the church. Scattered all around her, elegant rose petals lay on the ground, where the flower girl had done her job. Bella looked up and met with the preacher's eyes and he nodded, and as soon he as he said Edward's name, which was the third word that left his mouth, Bella began to cry.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul and heal his hurt_

Bella blindly looked up and say the army general that had delivered the new to her, walk forward and say few words. Then they did something that made Bella scream in pain and sadness. They sang for Edward.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

Bella leaned forward and cried, while others stayed silent, hearing the horrible sobs. It seemed that hors had passed as she was carried outside by Emmett as she clutched onto tis shirt. Outside,t he sun was even brighter and hotter. Feeling her feet back on the ground Bella looked around only to realize she was in a garden full of lilies and roses. She had loved that scent but now she despised it with all her heart. She watched as the generals walked froward, and began saluting for Edward. As they talked, Bella's mind wandered off to the future. Or what would have been the future. She and Edward. Only them, where they made love, where they had beautiful children, where everything was all right. Bella looked down at her hands and a tear slid down. And once again she started to cry.

_Oh, what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_this can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Through tears,the bride, Bella Swan, saw the Cullen's approach her. They all held onto her very carefully and they cried. They all led her to the car in which she had first arrived here, where happiness still existed in her life. They opened the door and somehow they all got in, even her father. The car started and they drove away, down the long road and away from the pain.

Bella, cradled by her father and Alice, still clutched onto the small folded up flag that the generals had given her. _The last symbol from Edward. My husband. _Bella looked out the window realized it was starting to rain. The car drove on and on, all the way to eternity.

**1 Year Later**

Bella stared out the window as the rain fell and formed puddles. Today was the one year anniversary of Edward's death. She remembered the day she had to returned to the church a few days later after her wedding that never happened. To bury Edward's body was still and cold, yet it was peaceful and welcoming. How she had leaned down and kissed his lip so softly for the last time.

Now it's over. She never fell in love again. Turning around, Bella walked back to her room where a black and blue trunk laid. She slowly opened it and stared at her wedding dress. Exactly a year ago she had come back home and took it off and touched it again. Now she ran her hands alogn the silky fabric and traced the patterns.

Standing up, she stripped from her current clothes and carefully put the dress on. It was still dirty and wrinkled yet she didn't mid. In the solitude of her houses she twirled around the room, and watched as her skirts flew along with her feet. Slowly as she danced in spite of her pain a familiar song came back to mind, but she sang it with her heart....

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_this can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_


End file.
